


Private

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: Of Love and Instagram Posts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, yuri is 16 otabae is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Yuri and Otabek's first kiss isn't the first of many that is posted on Instagram.





	Private

Contrary to what Viktor and everyone else may think, Otabek and Yuri’s first kiss is nothing extravagant. They don’t make a spectacle of it on live television, they don’t post it on social media (surprisingly), and they don’t really talk about it.

In fact, it doesn’t even occur outside, where other people could see. While Yuri is no stranger to public displays of affection, courtesy of Viktor and the pig, he doesn’t particularly like it, and Otabek understands. Hell, Otabek is a shy guy himself, despite looking like he could beat up a biker gang with a pair of knife shoes.

No, their first kiss is in the hotel room they share at Worlds, and it’s amazing how long they held out after announcing to the public that they were dating some time ago. Otabek didn’t place into the competition, but when he heard that his beloved tiger had, he bitched at his coach to get a plane ticket to support Yuri in person. Of course, he didn’t tell Yuri of his plan, and seeing the blond’s surprised face when he knocked on his hotel room door was honestly priceless.

And then the tackle came, but Otabek knows by now that the tackle is to be expected.

The kiss can actually be considered a fluke, if going by the stereotypical accidental kisses one would typically see in movies. Otabek is leaning down to peck Yuri’s cheek, words of support and admiration on his lips when the blond turns his head at the last moment and their lips touch. It’s a moment before either could register what happened, but they both lean back in and kiss again, lips moving in a slow, languid way.

That’s it. They pull away at the same time, Otabek whispers that he loves Yuri, and heads to the bathroom. Yuri swears his heart stops beating for at  _ least  _ a second or two and his face feels like he just spent seven years in the sun.

The kiss they decide to post in Instagram, after Yuri has won silver (damn you, JJ), is actually their second kiss, but Yuri’s Angels and Otabek’s...whatevers are having a field day thinking it’s the first, so the pair just let it slide. It’s only their business to know how the first one went.

* * *

 

❤️️  **otabek-altin, phichit+chu, v-nikiforov & 14,295 others**

**yuri-plisetsky** could be better, but I won’t complain ;) #boyfriends #worlds #kiss

**973 comments**

 

**Author's Note:**

> id like to thank my sorta-boyfriend-but-not-really for inspiring this bc i accidentally kissed him  
> haha we dated two years ago and now im confused  
> lovE ME


End file.
